Sandry's Pride
by Ravenhaired2
Summary: Four years after WOTE everything’s settled with our Winding Circle quartet until an old threat comes to Emelan. What does he want? And why is he .. pleasant? Shan/Sandry evntly. It's now an official M. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sandry's Pride

Summery: Four years after WOTE everything's settled with our Winding Circle quartet until an old threat comes to Emelan. What does he want? And why is he .. pleasant? Shan/Sandry evntly. Lemony Plz R&R!

Arthur's note: I just couldn't let go the fact that Shan was such a Weenie-hole. I liked him too much and the connection he had with Sandry so .. I'm continuing the story in my imagination.

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce is the genius who owns this magnificent world. I just like to skip around in it.

Chapter 1:

It's _His_ face she sees. _His_ eyes. _His_ smile. _His_ caress. Looking at him, a smile graces her lips. He's so close now. She longs to touch his hands. To have them engulf hers just once more, but she's unable to move. However, why she wants to leave his side, she could not recall.

He leans in to brush his lips ever so lightly along her face. The soft warmth of his lips makes her feel dizzy with a passion she is yet to understand and eager to learn. She inhales his sent and like a slap in the face she remembers. The look in his eyes that was once passion and mischief is now wild and greedy. The hands that held her close now hold her prisoner.

She is filled with panic as he sets his lips firmly against hers. He tries to deepen the kiss, but she won't let him. As stiff as a board she stays obstinate to him. He growls and gently caresses her neck until he reaches her chin and gently pushes down with his thumb to open her mouth. Unprepared for his touch, she opens her mouth to his invasion. She gasps in shock as his tongue touches hers.

"No" her mind shouts silently. Yet even to her ears the plea sounds weak. He begins to trail his hand down her side to rap around her waist and settles on the small of her back to bring her closer to his body. In the back of her mind the thought that she knew they would fit well together like this, escapes before she can stop it.

"I must resist this." This war her mind fights against her body is losing as she starts to innocently rub her tongue against his.

"I am no fool. No." Once again her traitorous body denies her by instinctively moving her body against his.

"No!" Her mind cries mutely. He groans as she bushes up against him for a second time. He becomes more forceful with his assaults and starts to nibble on her ear. She knows she's lost this battle for sense and gives in. Her knees weaken and her arms clasp to his broad beautiful shoulders. Passion starts to blind her vision when he starts to undo her clothing.

"NO!"

With a start Sandrilene fa Toren wakes up in a sweat streaked forehead and nightgown. Gasping for control over her anxiety, she feels her body trembling and blames it solely on her alarm. Even though the, place between her legs ached with a shout at the lies she tells herself.

_Alarm_. She scoffed. She's had this dream come and go for the last four years. In the beginning it was continuous, but then it had cooled till she thought she was rid of it. But since the last Solace of Celebration three weeks ago, it had come back with a vengeance. The nightmares were starting to get more intense and vivid. Were the dreams had started out with just little kisses and chatting about mint leaves, they'd now turn her into a hot aching body who wanted nothing more than to do a lot of baby-making.

It had been four years since Sandry has seen him and yet he, Pershan fer Roth, haunts her dreams. It was so, because for one moment he had made her surrender to him even though she knew he was a double crosser, a liar, and a cheat. It was the first time she had ever let a person she deemed unworthy breach her shield and made her act disgracefully wonton. Sandry had tried to use these nightmares to remind her that such a thing will never happen to her again. And with that last reminder she stood up to get ready for the day, even though dawn was two hours away Sandry would not risk having another unforgiving nightmare.

Dressed and ready for the day Sandry started to bake. Baking was not her specialty seeing as nobles don't really have to cook for themselves, but she was trying to be more self-reliant since the visit to her cousin Empress Berenene dor Ocmore. Once her biscuits were ready everyone else in the house hold should be waking up. In the mean time Sandry looked over reports from her cousin Ambros fer Landreg, she didn't hear her Uncle come up to the door nor did she expect any visitors so early in the morning.

Duke Verdis IV looked in on his blossoming beauty of a niece. It still amazed him that such a transformation in her beauty had taken nothing but time. His niece had kept her cornflower blue eyes and button nose, but her light brown hair that had grown long and sleek down to her waist now has shimmers of gold to highlight it. Her girlishly plump cheeks now gave her a heart shaped face that skillfully finished with her round mulish chin. She was a fair beauty and now at the age of twenty and one, she had curves in all the places that made him want to flog every male that set eyes on his blissfully unaware niece. He couldn't wait for the day she would find herself a husband that would take the responsibility of making sure the eyes of the young men that stared at her were snuffed. And at the same time Duke Verdis had this thought he discarded it, because he would never wish for his favorite family member to be parted from him.

With that last thought Duke Verdis finally remembered why he had come to Sandry at such an hour. He braced himself for her reaction by clearing his throat.

"Uncle!" Sandry immediately hurried over to embrace her Uncle. It had been two weeks since she had seen him last. He had been over the boarders to settle some disputes and was not due back until next month.

"What brings you to me at this hour? Did everything go well in Yanjing? And what happened to your coat?" As she questioned him his coat was already starting to put itself back together. Which was not a surprise since Sandry was a Stitch Witch.

"Sandry I have some rather disturbing news," he said and with a disturbingly sorrowful countenance that frightened her. He shook his head while trying to find the right words.

"It's okay Uncle, I'm sure we will be able to handle this. No matter what it is" Sandry said very seriously. _Not War. Not War, they have no good reason for it. All trade has been managed and we've kept our diplomats and ambassadors happy if not content. No not War._ She silently battled with herself.

"I've just been informed that a nobleman is making his way in to Winding Circle from Namorn" Duke Verdis hesitated

"He wishes an audience with you Sandry. He is here to make peace." He still hesitated.

With every part of her being she knew. She just _knew_.

"Sandry, Pershan for Roth is here to stay until he can convince you of his repentant soul for the offense he has made against you."

Sandry was paralyzed with fear, anger, sorrow, shame, and resentment at what she just heard and yet..

She just _knew_.

Okay, end of Chapter. Let me know if I'm way off with my information about Winding Circles and stuff and I'll try to fix it. Also I'll try hard to get Sandry's character right but I have a feeling the Shan is going to be OC, since all we see is nasty little Shan, and well I hope you like Shan I'm going to be cooking up for you. Review so I can start my next chapter

Meomy!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Alright, so this is more Shan's story. It's still coming along so I hope you enjoy it and I also hope it makes sense. Oh! Also for those of you who don't like to use their imaginations I have some pictures of Sandry as described by me._

_1. .com/vulture/uploaded__

_2. ._

_For those of you who don't know who that is, her name is Megan Corkery, she didn't make American Idol, but she's a pretty (very pretty) close portrait of what I have in mind when it comes to Sandry. I'm still looking for a good Shan._

Chapter 2

He was a very patient man. He had had to be over the past 4 years of struggle. Pershan fer Roth would be the first to admit that struggle was just the cure for his person. The dose of humility had given him a set of morals he didn't know he could posses. Yes, the struggle had been great.

_**Flash Back**_

When she had left him in her cocoon cloth, defeated and humiliated, he vowed revenge on her. It didn't help that he was banished from court and arrested like some petty commoner. In the cell his hate had festered, grew, and rot a hole through his sanity. Till one day his entire existence was based around Sandry and this hateful passion.

_How dare she!_ He would roar and slam himself against his cage. _She liked me and would have easily come to love me, of this I am sure. She wanted me just asmuch, if not more than I wanted her. I would have been a good husband to her, what more could a women ask for._ His silent rambling made no sense to him anymore. Then on the eight month of his confinement he was summoned by the Empress to serve his time at Roth, due to the urgings or payment of his uncle Straton fer Roth. How or why his uncle would save the money to bail him out of his prison, made little sense to Shan. From the moment he was placed in his uncle's care, he understood exactly why. For the entire year Shan had lived his own personal hell.

Straton fer Roth was a hard, mean, strict, and proud man. He was the man responsible for Roth's survival when Shan's dad and other uncles had gambled most of it away. He was also responsible of Shan. Monthan fer Roth, Pershan's father, wanted nothing to do with his son. But Monthan had no say in the dealings of Roth, for he, like his other brothers, had gambled all those rights away. At the moment Monthan, at the bribing of Straton, is now living his life away from the main city with wife number four. The rest of Shan's Uncles are in a similar state, as well as his cousins, for they were all denied the rank of Baron or_ Bidis_.

All except Straton, and his only son Maik, who was only five years of age. Rumor had it Straton and his family would vanish off the face of the earth from time to time. Supposedly doing travel, but everyone new that travel was too expensive for the poor Roth family. The majority of the money was going to support the gamble rehabilitated brothers and their families.

So why does he want Shan? What does Straton intend to do with his disobedient nephew? The answer was obvious to Shan.

He wanted to kill him slow, painful, and without a shred of dignity. Straton sent his nephew out into the estate to live with the people and work with the people. During this whole trial he was forbidden to tell anyone who he really was or "suffer the wrath of me," his uncle had said. Really, there was no choice in the matter. For almost a year he had to beg for food, work for very little pay, and trying to find a place to keep warm, especially when winter came.

It was during a cold winter night that he had discovered a little thing called Charity. Something he believed, especially out on the streets, to be a myth. Though it was hard for him to keep himself alive, he never quite understood that it would be even harder for people who had families to provide for.

One night, Shan was sure he was going to die from the cold and tried to find his way back to his Uncle. He was lost, weak, scared. Shan realized that he would not make it through this and cuddled into a corner of a dirty street awaiting a certain death. _This is it. This was what I, Pershan fer Roth had used my life for. I've cheated, seduced, lied, begged, and now was going to die in a cold stinky wet grave_._ Was this what was suppose to happen? _He laughed at himself, rather loudly for a dying man. _I should have done more I should have _been_ more. The things I should have done are now wasted. _A thought came to him so involuntary it made him laugh a second time. _Sandry. _His mind said it like a prayer. _I'm_. It was hard, even now while he had but a moment left, to say what he knew he must_. I'm sorry. _The relief that swept though him was pure magic. The hole that had festered in his soul now filled with contentment. He died with a smile on his face. (_**A/N: Yes, he died you'll find out later**_)

When he woke to a baby crying and a mother's lullaby he was sure he was in the wrong sort of Heaven and began to demand another Heaven (a less noisy one). Then when he opened his eyes he saw a little face with rosy cheeks a smile that took up half the young ones face and a huge gap where the front teeth were yet to come in.

"Mama Mama! He's up! Up Mamma! Up" called the little boy to his mother who was now making her way over to him. She was a plain yet fair women round with a good amount of curves and eyes that had seen its share of heartache. _Yup, this is the wrong Heaven_.

"Well well, Asaia must love you young man, for it was sheer godly guidance that brought my husband to you. Asaia goddess of messengers has sent you a message this fine day young man. You best not take if for granted." She smiled as she said this, but there was real truth in her voice and a gleam in her eyes

"Moly lets not badger the poor man with your guilt speeches," a low voice murmured from the other side of the room. Then suddenly a withered mans face came into view. He had a strong face with gentle and kind eyes. His nose was long and had been broken several times. Something about this man made Shan tense with familiarity and authority.

"Uncle Straton! Wh wh what .." Shan was startled at who stood before him. He did a double check of his surrounding and could not believe that he was lying on a dirt bed in a filthy cold old home with walls starting to fall, a roof that leaked, and a fire that heated up the entire room (which happened to be the full house). He barely recognized his uncle, the change was so startling. Gone was the cold and hard demeanor as well as the clean clothes and not to mention clean body.

"What's going on!"

"Welcome! Nephew, I hope you're ready to live"

_**End of Flash Back **_

Shan couldn't help but smile at the memory of that day. True to his Uncle's word he entered a new world where he had finally learned to live.

As he approached the nicely sized cottage where he knew his prey hid, his smile turned into a determine grin. _Sandry_. Yes, she was his prey. He had sent her Uncle a missive saying that he was here to apologize, which was true, but he was here for an even greater purpose. One that he would rather not reveal until much later, when he had her trapped once again. This trap was going to be a completely different one then his regrettable one in Namorn. No, this would be much different. For starters, she was going to enter this trap of her own free will and once she was caught, he never giver her up.

What is this plan you ask.

Well he's going to marry her of course.

And with that thought, Shan dismounted from his horse and started towards her door.

Yay! Okay I'm sorry this chapter was all Shan background, but I'm hoping you'll find it interesting. There might be a lot of mistakes with my story, but over all I would say I did well for creating a "Find yourself setting" for Shan. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing this!

Oh and sorry no limey stuff in this one. But you can bet I'll try to add some of Shan's hot dreams in the next one. And since were talking about an Ex- Empress lover, I'm thinking it's going to be going a bit farther then Sandry's. Review .. go go go!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note_: Sorry this took so long! I wrote out 3 pages and then my computer crashed. Stupid technology and our reliance on it! Oh well here it is. I hope this turns out to your liking. I'm still unsure if I'm breaking any Tamora Pierce rules so just tell me if you see any. I also noticed that my Sandry Picture didn't come out so I'm putting in a lot of spaces.._

_1. h t t p : / / b l o g s . s l t r I b . c o m / v u l t u r e / u p l o a d e d _ I m a g e s / m e g a n – c o r k r e y – am e r I c a n – I d o l – 2 0 0 9 – 2 0 0 x 3 0 0 -7 7 5 0 7 2 . j p g_

_2. h t t p : / / u s e r s e r v e – a k . l a s t . f m / s e r v e / 2 5 2 / 2 5 2 3 5 1 8 3 . j p g _

_Once again this is just for those who don't want to use there imaginations and would like to see my version of Sandry. I still don't have a good Shan. If you would like to suggest one that would be great and very interesting. Oh ya! And one last thing and then you can read. I found this really cool poem that I'm going to try to write into a future chapter. So see if you like it:_

Not a sound or a motion

Is over the lake,

But the whisper of ripples

As shoreward they break;

My skiff wakes no ruffle

The waters among;

Then listen, dear maid,

To thy true lover's song

~ J.J. Callanan

_I believe it's an Irish poem. Isn't it boss! Okay and without further a due here is your Chap 3!_

Chapter 3

_He looks different_. Tris's mind talk said this with a hint of surprise. The other three heads in the room upstairs turned to her with looks of curiosity. _No! I just meant that he looks.._ Her speech trailed off as she searched for the right word. But by being connected, every one of her foster siblings knew exactly what she thought of his looks.

_I never thought you for corn-yellow heads Copper-curls_. Briars mind said laughingly. For anyone who had eyes could see that this man, walking to the door, is a very handsome creature. _I thought your eye swung to your other copper-curls._ His voice was laughing.

_No Briar, that's not right, Lathon's hair is a deeper red. How about burgundy-curls? _Daja voice pitched into the unexpectedly light banter.

_No! I didn't mean that_. She glared at them while her cheeks blushed. _He's just not what I was expecting. _For once Tris couldn't find the right words when trying to explain what her intuition was telling her. Also her siblings, who had learned of her affection towards a fellow classmate up in Lightsbridge, would not stop teasing her every chance they could get.

_You're right Tris_. Sandry said in a voice that was purposefully devoid of emotion. _Although he may look somewhat the same from the Shan we met four years ago, he is definitely different_. 'He looks more deadly' she thought silently. Ever since her Uncle Verdis had told her of his arrival, Sandry had been keeping most of her thoughts to herself. This had her foster siblings worried, since she barely ever kept them out. They all knew how big a heart she had and it scared them to know that this little incident would cause such a reaction.

Forgive him!? That was crazy talk. It would take a person much stronger, to forgive a man for kidnapping and trying to force a marriage. Sadly no matter how much she tried to feel revolted by his presence, she still felt her stomach tighten with anticipation. She was about to start biting her lip and pinching her cheeks until she stopped herself.

_Are you sure you can do this?_ Briar thought while sensing her emotions. _We can be down there with you if you need us_. Sandry realized it took a lot of worrying to make Briar sincere about such subjects, so she decided to not let him sweat it out. But Briar was right to worry.

Ever since the quartet had broken down the Imperial Wall, their magic had been acting strangely. Their powers had become grater and not as easily controlled. Especially for Tris and Sandry, for there emotions could easily get control over them. So far the damage hasn't been too bad. Tris had only made it snow during summer on Lanthon when a very annoying girl was trying to flirt with him. She was unable to face him for a week. Sandry had unraveled her uncle's sleeves when he told her the news and had tried to sow it back when it jumped and raveled itself around her uncle's mouth. She told him it was an accident but he still had his doubts.

"I'll be fine." Sandry said out loud while trying to force a smile on her face. It was times like these she was grateful to her rearing. Nobles were specialized in keeping up a charade, well most of them anyways. But just because Briar was unable to see her worry, didn't mean he believed it's not there and so didn't object when she started to descend the stairs.

Be calm Sandry, tell him what he needs to hear and send him on his way. Just do it. And do it _fa_st. Sandry's pep-talk wasn't doing much to calm her nerves. She was still rehearsing what she was going to say when she finally reached the door.

Just when Pershan fer Roth raised his hand to knock, the door burst open. And there she stood. My gods, he hadn't expected her to be even more attractive. So stunned was he that he'd only just realized that she was talking to him.

"If it's forgiveness that you seek then you'll have it. Now, be on your way." She said all of this to his chest for that what she saw at her eye-level. She would not admit to herself that she couldn't bring her eyes to meet his. And just as she tried to slam the door in his face and end this ludicrous façade he caught the door so he could have a few words with her. Unfortunately he when he did this, Sandry jumped and accidently made his shirt, and those in his party, shred to pieces and fall off.

_Oh no, oh no, Oh NO!_ She couldn't stop her eyes from looking at his chest. Traitorous eyes! It is not entirely my fault, what else can I look at he's just so tall and .. oh my. Sandry's eyes wandered from muscular broad shoulder to his sculpted lean chest were there was a light trail of hair blond hair. When she realized she was following that light trail of hair she snapped out of it and suddenly looked up at his face. Big mistake!

Shan was surprised to see her blushing when she finally turned her eyes up to his face. He grinned to let her know he'd seen where her eyes were lingering. Her face turned an even brighter shade of red. This was curious. It seemed that she didn't mean to undress him. Well, we will have to fix that, but undressing was for a latter date. Right now though, she seemed to want to say something. Sandy's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. It didn't help her that her head was full of laughter.

_Shut up!_ She commanded to her siblings. Looking up at his face had left her speechless. His eyes held the same beautiful brown color, but the boyishness in his face was gone. He still had an easy going approachable look to him, only his eyes told a different story. Pershan fer Roth was still a giant it was hard for her to take her eyes off of him.

_Sandry, I think you should close your month now_, said Daja. Tris and Briar had yet to collect themselves.

_Leave me alone, it's not really my fault you know. Also my mouth has been shut for awhile. _Sandry could hear her own protests and knew she wasn't convincing anyone.

"Is there something you want?" Sandry asked while trying to look unaffected by what was happening.

"Yes. May I have a word?" His voice was low and inviting. She had forgotten how sweet it was and how it made her insides melt. "And also, my shirt if you please." His grin was once sided and looked more like a smirk. This, thankfully, helped her snap out of it.

"No you may not," she snapped. Sandry was very serious about not talking to him because she was still worried about how she was reacting to him. She needed herself under control before she makes a fool of herself, more than she already has anyway. However, when Shan raised his eyebrows she noticed her blunder.

"Very well then," he stepped closer to her and she immediately stepped away. "I wish to commit myself to your service until I have fully repented of my sins." He took another step towards her and in her shock at what he had just said she jumped again. However this time she lost her balance and almost fell. Thankfully, though not really, Shan was able to catch her, but instead of setting her back on her feet he hauled her against his side. This, however, was definitely _not_ allowed and Sandry snapped to attention. She regained control over most of her power and wrapped all the pieces of cloth that had been shredded, to wrap itself into a thick rope around Shan's attractive chest and pulled him away from her. When they were a good five feet apart she relaxed a little, but the rope still remained there for a safety measure. His arms were not bound for they had, at the time, been holding her up and she could still feel his warmth on her.

"You are not required to do anything here. If you wish my forgiveness, then be gone and _never_ return." She said this with a clear cold voice meant to frighten him.

"I have been told that you are in need of a swordsman for tutor. Also that the men have made a little sport of it and that there is to be a competition to decided who will train you. You have accepted these conditions and I wish compete to show you that I mean my apology." He said this with a clear determined expression on his face. Sandry couldn't tell if he was joking, but the fool actually looked serious.

"Absolutely not! It is true that I'm in need of fencing lessons, but not from the likes of you. Do you really expect me to trust myself to you after what you've done?" _Could he really be serious?_ She asked her siblings.

_Looks like it_, said Briar. _I don't see the harm in it. Surely he can't be as great as he's putting on. I say let him try_.

_It would be fun to see the kaq lose_. Daja added.

_I don't know, I'm still not sure if Sandry can keep her .. er.. emotions in check_. Tris said, with a true note of worry in it. And it was this that set Sandry off.

"Try if you want I will not stop you. However, if you don't succeed you must leave and except that in time you will eventually have my forgiveness," _Yes, give it a couple of decades or so_ she silently added " and if you do succeed I wont back down from my promise and you may be my tutor, but my forgiveness will forever be withheld from you." She was hoping her bluff worked, seeing as forgiveness was what he was supposed to want.

"I would like the chance to prove the extent of my repentance to you and so will risk this chance." He had a small smile while saying this and mounted his horse. "I thank you for your understanding Sandry." The way he said her name made her insides give a little kick. "I shall be back tomorrow to see if I maybe and with that he led his group back to the Inn.

As he rode away, Sandry silently cursed him and her cousin Brenna. Since it was her fault she needed to have fencing lessons anyway. Her cousin was coming for a duel, of all the ridiculous things, in order to test Sandry for some family reason with their will. This side of her family prided themselves with the top ranking swordsmen that they seem to breed, so Sandry wanted to give it her best shot. Oh well, too late now, she thought dejectedly.

Shan was pleasantly surprised that Sandry still had her spunky spirit. Although at one point that spirit made him curse her name to Blaze-Ice Bay and back, it now made him appreciate what might have been lost had his plan to kidnap and marry her succeeded. Oh, he appreciated her alright. Her looks did wonders to his imagination. And it came as no surprise that he dreamed of her that night. He offended dreamed about what would have happened when he was trying to take her as a bride.

The fateful horse ride towards the place his mother made for him to keep them safe until she agreed to marry him. That night, one of the soldiers had asked him if he could wait three days to have her. Yes, would he have been able to withhold for three whole days while she laid snug in his arms? He'll never know the answer, but he'd like to think about it and think about it he did a lot.

While she lay in his arms dozing off on there journey, it was time to set up camp. As everyone settled down Sandry was to sleep in his sleeping tent. The soldiers slept father away to give them privacy. If there lord had any need for privacy, it was not there place to judge.

In the tent she started to rouse from her sleep potion. She was drowsy and disoriented and liked the warmth of the body behind her. She instinctively snuggled closer to the heat. Shan became alert when she started to move her body against him. Honestly it wasn't his intention to bed her before the wedding, no matter what his men thought. But then she moved her backside against him again and all thought of keeping her innocent flew from his mind.

He started to move his hands down her hips to keep her still. Yes, to keep her still that's what I'm doing. Yet as his mind said this, his hand started to move to her thighs and gently squeeze there as he moved towards the hem of her thin night gown. Sandry seemed to like this because she once again moved her backside against his nether regions. She must not have known her affect on him nor the sort of state she was in. Shan found the hem of her night gown and started to inch his hand upward while his lips couldn't resister her warm neck and started to press little kisses from the top of her neck to her collar bone. She smelled like so good, there was a hint of flowers, of wool for her stick work, and a wonderfully female sent that was Sandry. She started to moan when he began to press open mouth kisses. His tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, because it some how made it's way back up to his ear and traced the outside. However, it was when he stared to suck on her ear did she at last wake up.

"What are you.. Get off me.. Shan?" although her voice was struggling to sound defiant it shook with lingering passion. She turned over to get a look at his face and although the night was dark, she was able to see the heat in his eyes as he gazed at her. Before she could protest he was kissing her, rather thoroughly. It was then she noticed his hand under her night gown as it made its way up to settle on her hip. She was so distracted she didn't notice him open her mouth and shove his tongue in.

"Hmm.. NO..hm" She tried to use her powers to pull him off, but he had given her a potion earlier today to make sure when she woke she couldn't kill him with her powers. When she figured this out she tried to physically push him away, but that didn't work because he was so solid. She tried again, but harder this time that Shan had finally felt her puny effort this time. And so grabbed her hands in each of his and stretched them above head. While doing this his whole body pressed against hers. Now she felt every inch of him from chest to thigh. She was now every much aware of the hard organ that pressed against her. It was so unexpected she didn't know what to think, and soon thought of absolutely nothing as he got to work on her neck again. She gasped as he started to apply pressure to his sucking.

He trailed his kisses lower until he got to the edge of her night gown then looked to her face and what he saw pleased him greatly: pure passion. He couldn't resist kissing her, but this time when he moved into kiss her, she met him half way. She was wild for his kisses and readily opened her mouth to him. Their tongues dueled and he, not so gently, rubbed his tongue over and over again against hers. Her mouth was so hot and wet, he was starting to loose his mind. His hands it seems still kept there mind for now they lifted up her legs till he could finally press his hardness against her sensitive areas. They at last pulled apart to breath, when Sandry started to gently press herself up against him.

"Ah! Sandry, do you know what you do to me?" He sounded like he was in pain, so she stopped what she was doing, scared she had ruined the fevered moment. Then Shan pulled her night gown completely off and started to kiss her shoulders. She groaned her approval, but when he started to go lower toward her bare breasts she tried to stop him. She put her hands on his shoulders to push him back, but she discovered that she liked how his shoulders felt against her hands. They were so broad and warm; they were making her dizzy again.

"No, you mustn't," her objection was weak and silenced when he started to work his way up to her nipple. "Oh!" Her hands clutched his shoulders as he found her nipple and started to tongue it. Sandry couldn't help her hips as they moved against him again. He groaned at the friction. She was driving him mad. He wouldn't last much if she kept this up. That's when he decided to suckle her and she ached against him till just her shoulders and backside were touching the sheets. He couldn't take it anymore and started to focus on the friction between their legs. Since his head was now beside her neck Sandry wanted to taste him and began sucking his ear. He needed to be in her right now and started to take off her loincloth when..

_Knock Knock_ .. _Bang Bang Bang_. "Hey Shan are you up yet? We should be heading out soon," called a male's voice

"I'll be ready in a minute." Shan was grateful that he voice didn't shake when he called out to Gimblan. Still suffering a hard-on from his dream, he went to wash his face and take care of his problem (A/N, cold wash cloth people, get your minds out of the gutter). He was use to his wet dreams about Sandry, he'd had them often enough, but never like that. It felt so real, her skin was so soft and warm, her reactions so genuine, and yet just another wet dream. This could have just come from the fact that he actually got to see what she really looks like now, how she blushes from her cheeks to her neck, how she starts to breathe hard when she's angry and her chest does this seductive little heave. He laughed at himself when he started to get hard again. He put those thoughts away, with some difficulty and started to get ready. He couldn't wait to see her again.

_Author's Note: Alright, I hope this nice long chapter will make up for my lateness, sort of. Anyways I'm not exactly sure if this is lime or lemon, but review and tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading. _

Meomy!


End file.
